fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kifah Yalshan
"My father was a vile monster. I don't know what it will take, but I will amend his wrongdoings." Skills *'Spellcraft' 16 *'Knowledge' (Arcana) 15 *'Craft' (Alchemy) 15 *'Heal' 9 *'Bluff' 10 *'Disguise' 10 *'Craft' (Artisan) 17 Feats *Empower Spell *Spell Penetration *Burning Spell *Reach Spell *Brew Potion *Craft Wonderous Item *Selective Spell Equipment *'Head:' *'Headband:' *'Eyes: 'Kifah's Blinder *'Neck:' Amulet of Form Stability *'Shoulders:' Cloak of Deflection 3 *'Body: 'Robes of Coruscating Flame *'Chest:' *'Belt: 'Cho's Girdle *'Wrists:' *'Hands:' *'Ring 1:' *'Ring 2:' *'Feet:' *'Armor:' *'Shield:' *'Weapon 1:' Bulwark of Ruin *'Wonderous Items:' Spells #Ray of Enfeeblement, Charm Person, Shield, Swift Expeditious Retreat, Raging Flames, Lesser Orb of Fire, Lesser Orb of Electricity #Electric Loop, Warding Weapon, Invisibility, Combust, Fireburst, Body of the Sun #Scintillating Sphere, Mass Curse of Impending Blades, Suggestion, Greater Mage Armor, Greater Disrupt Undead, Light of Venya, Daylight #Firefall, Explosive Cascade, Crushing Despair, Mass Resist Energy, Detect Scrying #Greater Fireburst, Moonbow, Lucent Lance #Mass Suggestion Biography Kifah Yalshan lived her entire life until recently under the impression that she was Kifah Irosh. Her supposed father was an orc of a rather more bestial appearance known as Roln Irosh who was the head Clan leader in Halfgandum. She never met her mother who was a human concubine drawn from the human servants and civilans the orcs originally brought with them when they sacked the city. Her mother was claimed by Irosh after he defeated E'tan Junika, the previous Clan leader. Though not normally practiced "Roln" took her mother from E'tan as an insult to his rival and she was conceived by the union between "Roln" and her mother. When she was born, her father sent her to live with Lady Thanis, also known as The Crone of House Thanis, to be raised as a powerful spellcaster for having a powerful magical aura. While this was true, the real intent was to keep his very human looking daughter from prying eyes. She was raised into wearing a blinder to cover her eyes and told to never remove it because of an supposed illness that the blinder magically kept from spreading. The material was made gauzy enough for her to see through but not very clearly. To compensate, it was enchanted to bestow her blindsight so she would not be inept in moving about her world. So she was raised 'seeing' her 'father' little as he would visit her and try to impress upon her innuendos about her purpose and heritage. These lessons rarely took the way "Roln" wanted as she had free access to a wealth of information in the libraries where she learned much from the books the orcs had translated from the dwarves and elves over the years of occupation. She was never allowed to leave the custody of Lady Thanis or her closest associates, the Headmasters of her house who were all responsible for teaching her how to use and wield magic. Despite the handicap of her blinder she showed much apptitude in crafting artistic items such as simple jewelry and ornate items. Her instructors had difficulty teaching her magic due to the fact of her sorcerous heritage but she proved quite adept at shaping fire, electricity and pure light energies to her father's annoyance. As she grew she found that she had a desire to use her gifts to help the world and others and developed a rather lopsided understanding of the world due to her cloistered life and having nothing but the tales of heroism and history to keep her company in the lonely hours of which she had many. She grew into a stately and beautiful young woman and as the years wore on it became increasingly difficult to keep her identity a secret. Eventually, a member of E'tan's House, a promising wild shaper called Rachel, pieced together who she was and knew something was amiss as there was no way she could possibly be Roln's daughter. "Roln" caught her attempting to tell Kifah that her father was not what he seemed and stopped before she could and handed over to Roln's favorite turnkey Ulther the Torturer. Kifah, found outside of her usual confinement, was placed in a cell in the dungeon until her father could decide how to proceed - telling his daughter it was to punish her for disobeying him and his wish for her to stay with her teachers until he felt she was old enough. It was in these cells that the party found Kifah scraped, dirty and confused about why she had been left there for several days with hardly any food or water. The party told her that her father likely wasn't who he said he was and took her into their protection in the concern that Roln would leave her to die or worse. To persuade her, the gave her proof of what had happened to her mother whom they had found long rotted in a nearby cell, left to starve and die. The party became dubious from clues gleaned about Kifah's blinder and why she had to wear it though they were afraid of what Roln's true identity might be and how that would have affected her birth. Eventually the weight of her father's apparent deeds led her to agree to allow them to remove her blinder when it was determined the only way to learn for sure what Roln's true identity was - in defiance of her father's wishes as she only wished to do what was right in the end. With much trepedation, Thrym removed the blinder from her eyes for the first time since she had ever opened them. The truth of Roln's identity was in her amber cat's eyes, a hold over from her father that pointed at him being a Rakshasa. Her father's true identity was Ilthora Yalshan, a Rakshasa criminal who had been on the run for hundreds of years and had stumbled upon the real Roln Irosh by pure happenstance while he was on a ranging patrol with his soldiers. Now no longer hiding, Ilthora challenged E'tan and the party to come and defeat him for leadership of the clans if they thought they could as he had legitimately defeated E'tan under orcish law. His tiger appearance made the warriors of Irosh fanatical in his support as the dire tiger had been the House's sigil for centuries. Kifah went with the party to confront her father and there, using her ability to scan his mind has he had tried to teach her years ago to which she had then been adverse learned all of his sins and selfish designs of dominance - with her usage included - of his enemies. Seeing this horrific display of memories, the type of evil she had grown up hating and wanting to use her strength for to help others of the world against, she entered a true rage at him and at her whole life and the lie of it all - unleashing fire and death upon her father and his supporters. Ultimately she wound up being his undoing to which he found some satifaction; his last thought being the pride he felt that he had created such a powerful offspring. As the rage burned itself out, she collapsed at the realization that she had killed the only family she really had and that she had killed at all. Despite his wickedness, Kifah was lost for what to do for sometime. Eventually she came to a better understanding talking with Rana in particular at length about coming to terms with what had happened. Now knowing the group's ultimate quest, she asked to remain with them to help them against the evil they now hope to defeat. She still wears her blinder, though now it isn't just to keep her heritage hidden from those who might do her harm in knowing it but also to remind herself of how she had been blinded from the truth her whole life and what it almost cost her and others. Personality Kifah is still very naive to the real ways of the world having lived a cloisterd life away from the real world throughout her life. As such she has a very poor understanding of most things, particulary concerning the darkness that people do. She hates dark deeds and evil beings with more fervor than most paladins largely on account of her own father and the effect it had on her and her own life. Despite this naivety, she is a good person who wants no more than to be a good person and do right to make up for her father's wicked ways. She quiet and soft spoken, but when she is confident she is well spoken and graceful; bearing her stately form well. If she had been raised to have more self-confidence and of better worldly understanding, you get the impression she would have made an excellent stateswoman. Despite her gentle and naive nature, she is extremely strong of emotion and feeling and her anger is no different. She is learning a great deal from the other party members who have much to support her and teach about the life she has missed for all her years of life. So far most of the party seems to like her though it is tinged with a touch of sympathy in most cases, though in combat Caelthir tends to keep his distance from her. She especially seems to appreciate the company of Rana who helped her greatly in coping after the confrontation with her father and she talks with him regularly when feeling doubt. She also seems to take great joy in listening to Hwyll's stories, songs, and his eccentric nature. She also has great curiosity in learning more about religion from Theon though had yet to have had the chance to talk with him at length about it. Vesterline she finds... odd, but acceptable in most things though she doesn't quite know what to think of her vices or selection of spells. Fighting Style/Preference Kifah was trained from a very young age in the shaping of arcane energy and is quite adept at it. In particular, she has a natural talent for using spells from the Fire, Electricity, and Light divisions. She also has access to a few debuffs and control effects due to her direct Rakshasa ancestery. However, her strongest elemental affinity is certainly fire and when she channels her Inner Fire with fury the devastation she can unleash is astounding. She is not well familar with how to react when casting with a group as her training was usually just her against another opponent or opponents, though she does her absolute best to not harm any of her allies. Her signature spells are Raging Flame, Reaching or Empowered Combust, and Firefall. She also uses Empowered Lesser Orb of Fire, Fireburst, Greater Fireburst, and Explosive Cascade to great effect as well. Of her other spells, she uses Invisibility, Warding Weapon, and Swift Expeditious Retreat to move around in battle and also makes use of Light of Venya, Lucent Lance, Electric Loop, and Scintillating Sphere fairly often from her other specializations. Category:Noteworthy People